honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Farragut79
Honor Harrington * HMS Fearless I moved the discussion to the Killian page. --Farragut79 20:53, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for deleting the second Killian, and I agree with disambiguating Fearless. 72.188.120.48 16:05, 3 May 2008 (UTC) LAC --dotz 18:36, 26 June 2008 (UTC) I was about to create a redirect at LAC to Ship Types, since searching that acronym brought up zero matches. Since you deleted it before merging it to Ship Types, I thought I'd ask first. CIC 21:57, 5 May 2008 (UTC) You can create one if you would like. Since we have so few in-universe information on each individual ship types, i decided to keep them all on one page so far. --Farragut79 02:39, 6 May 2008 (UTC) I'm not going to do it en masse. I just looked it up and found the search couldn't find it, probably because it's only 3 letters. Huh. I just looked it up on Wikipedia and found a good Honorverse-specific article, to my surprise (Wikipedia:Light Attack Craft). Should it be copied here to give a base to work from or in case articles like it are deleted in time? (My reasoning is more the latter since sometimes WP goes delete-crazy on a group of articles. I was surprised to find it there, which is why I searched here first). CIC 13:01, 6 May 2008 (UTC) In all honesty, I want us to stay away from copying wikipedia articles. For the first reason, I do not want the Honorverse to become a copy and paste job from the wikipedia, like a lot other wikis have. I rather have primary sources used. --Farragut79 15:21, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Fair enough. CIC 15:53, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Its not that I haven't thought about it. --Farragut79 15:55, 6 May 2008 (UTC) useful boxes What about describing characters with a standard boxes? (a la wikipedia).--dotz 18:36, 26 June 2008 (UTC) If a better box can be used then, Wiki's are kind of bare and too simple. --Farragut79 21:40, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Honorverse Wiki looks like it is in good shape. Could you please drop the protection level on the main page from sysop down to at least registered users? I can't see that there is much (any?) vandalism in the history of that page that would require it to be protected, and wikia really encourages wikis to leave it unprotected. That way the "freely editable" site doesn't have an uneditable front page for visitors! If you can unprotect the page I'll be happy to add you to the spotlight list. Also, and this is just an opinion, it might be nice to have an entry for the books/materials in your lefthand menu. I had to go to the author's page to find a list of the books (or any links to the books) and it seems like that might be something people might want to have access to... For whatever reason, the "Honorverse Materials" link on your mainpage did not actually equate in my head as "the books" when I looked at it :) - in fact I had no idea what it was. :) -- Wendy (talk) 01:22, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Hi -- I just saw that you did drop the protection. Next time drop me a line :). I've added you guys to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 18:57, 20 May 2009 (UTC) David Mattingly artwork This is in response to a question you posted about using the cover artwork... For reasons I won't bother you with right now, I have previously had an E-mail correspondence with David Mattingly, the artist for the most popular (US released) cover art. He gave permission for me to use them on a page of mine. I expect that he would be just as receptive (if not more so) to the images being used on this site. BTW, is there a way for this wiki to forward E-mails from one user to another?LP-mn 04:13, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Farragut, I am honored to be part of this wikia but I am very inexperienced with these types of pages. I have started my blog, but I was also wondering how to post new topics in the forum, the forum seems a little confusing to me is there any advice you can give for this? Thanks! Thanks for the welcome. While creating the page for The Zunker Incident (on my iOS cell phone), I had to answer a call & then couldn't find any way to get into editing mode on the (then) existing page. Is there a way to do that? Jeff.hull.1865 (talk) 16:20, November 26, 2013 (UTC)